smo_speedrunfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Dram
Snow Dram, also known as the Snow Kingdom Painting Jump, is a relatively hard jump in the Snow Kingdom that is initiated from the top of the Odyssey and consists of reaching the nearby painting platform. Since the platform is relatively close to the Odyssey, this moon is quite fast, making it worth it to attempt in some speedrun categories if the player is skilled enough. However, the jump can also be done purely as a trickjump, outside of a speedrun context. Execution This trick requires a lot of movement optimization to reach the platform, which is barely in reach. Firstly, Mario needs to have a precise position and orientation on top of the Odyssey. This is usually achieved through a camera setup using first-person mode. You'll then need to execute a vault and vector strongly to reach maximum velocity. When Mario is roughly level with the top of the platform, perform a cap throw and dive into a bounce. After Cappy returns to Mario, perform a cap return spin with a bit of delay. One last properly timed cap throw and dive should allow Mario to reach the platform. If everything was done skillfully enough, Mario will reach the platform at the peak height of his final dive. Two-player variant Due to the unique properties of two-player mode, the trick is significantly easier than it is in single-player. Instead of needing to reach the platform as Mario, Cappy simply has to get far enough to activate the checkpoint, which Mario can then warp to. The trick involves Mario jumping toward the platform, which in turn gives Cappy enough height and distance to reach the checkpoint. This version of the trick is frequently used in two-player Any% runs. Instead of performing the Snow Dram jump at the end of the kingdom, it is performed at the beginning, but the action of Mario warping to the platform is saved until the end. Since Mario needs to warp out of Shiveria Town regardless, it is faster to simply warp out to the painting platform. Setups When a runner attempts snow dram, they will usually do so in conjunction with a first person mode setup. There are many different setups and no one size fits all. If you are to attempt snow dram, try and experiment and design a personal setup as it will help you become more consistent at the jump. Of course, if you are able to do snow dram without a setup, it is slightly faster Speedrun usage Any% The most notable use of Snow Dram is in the Any% category. This trick eliminates the need to fetch an additional moon in the Rango boss fight room in Shiveria Town and encourages a minor reroute of the kingdom, which effectively eliminates two loading zones and a long movement section up to the moon. World Peace While this trick also saves time in World Peace, it saves much less than it does in Any%. It is theorized to save around three seconds by cutting the movement to Fishing In The Glacier.Category:Tricks Category:Trickjumps